


Don't You Dare Bully Me!

by kattahj



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-15
Updated: 2002-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattahj/pseuds/kattahj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley's all alone at Angel's place trying to do some research, when a very hungry Spike comes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Dare Bully Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Vignette creates as an audition for the Uncharted Territory RPG.

Wesley was browsing through some books, looking for a three-legged, four-eyed demon. He found nothing, and was starting to suspect that the client was either making fun of them or too fond of his drinking. He sighed and removed his glasses to rub his eyes. This was really tedious business.

The door slammed open, and Spike entered. He appeared restless and looked around the room before his eyes focused on Wesley. They clearly didn't think highly of what they saw.

"I don't recall inviting you in," the startled ex-Watcher said. He put his glasses back on and reached for a stake.

"And I don't recall you living here, mate, so it doesn't much matter, does it?" Spike replied. "I'm hungry." Seeing Wesley's expression, he sighed impatiently. "Not *you*. I wouldn't eat you if I could. Where does Angel keep the blood?"

"I am certainly not going to tell you that!" Wesley said. He thrust the stake at Spike, but the vampire grabbed it and forced it out of his hands.

"Don't for a minute think that I'm going to let you bully me just because I can't kill you."

"I don't quite see what you are going to do about it." 

Spike contemplated this for a second and then reached out to snatch Wesley's glasses off his face, ignoring the temporary pain of the semi-attack.

"These aren't alive, are they?" Spike tilted his head. "I could break them." 

Wesley rolled his eyes. "Are you still in pre-school?" He took a double-edged axe from the wall, and Spike held up the glasses over his head.

"You want them back in one piece or not?" 

Wesley chose the easy way out. After all, what was one bag of blood given to a vampire without a proper bite? But the least he could do was make Spike pay for it. He lowered his axe. "You don't by any chance know of any three-legged, four-eyed demons?"

"Not counting you?" Spike gave a cocky smile. "There's the Sahra, and the Parean, those are the only ones I can think of. Bleeding psychos, both of them, but the Parean isn't bad in a fight."

Wesley picked up a book and started browsing through it, squinting. "The blood is in the kitchen, down that way."

Spike tossed the glasses to Wesley, who caught them and kept reading. Ah yes, there it was, a Parean demon. Quite obviously the one they were looking for.

"Thank you, Spike!" he yelled to the vampire in the kitchen. 

"Sod off!" came the amiable reply.


End file.
